


Hiding In The Shadows {Michael Clifford}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lucy Hale - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: Werewolf Michael Clifford x Shadowhunter OC"We're Shadowhunters, not miracle workers. Just because I have Demon Blood, doesn't mean I'm a Demon."--She is a Shadowhunter, a Nephilim. She was tossed around to different Shadowhunter families, before finally settling with one: The Lightwoods. She is the adoptive daughter of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, also the adoptive sister of Alec, Jace, Isabelle and Max.As Isabelle's best-friend and adoptive sister, she is very protective and secure of the Lightwood family.There is one person she is suspicious of: Clary Fray.She just doesn't understand how a newbie Shadowhunter can cause so many problems. Then she understands why: Clary is the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern, which only makes her more distrustful of the newbie.New revelations come to light and it is revealed that Valentine experimented on his children, among others: Jace and the adoptive female Lightwood included. Clary and Jace with Angel blood, his son with Demon blood, and her with, well...Her name is Ravenna Lavinia Phoenix Lightwood....
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Michael Clifford & Original Female Character(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	Hiding In The Shadows {Michael Clifford}

Luke Garroway walked around the new crime scene ducking calls from his lover, Jocelyn Fray.

He bent down towards the body and examined it, "Same MO as the others?" 

"Yeah, this one: also drained of blood." his best-friend and partner told him, "This makes seven." 

"Yeah." Luke paused, "Not good. Hey, Captain." 

"Another body drained of blood?" she asked. 

"We're thinking formalin pump." he answered, "Alaric and I are chasing down a bunch of leads." 

She nodded, just as his phone rang and he pressed ignore, "You know, she can tell when you decline a call, right?" 

"Yep." 

"I need you to do something for me." 

"What?" he asked, "Catch these guys? Already on it." 

"Besides that." she rolled her eyes, "Marry Jocelyn. What are you waiting for?" 

"Me and Jocelyn, we're..." he paused, as his phone rang, "We're different." he looked down at his phone, "It's for Clary's birthday." 

"You're already acting like a husband, go be one!" 

\----

"Mom!" Clary Fray yelled as she walked into the apartment she lives in with Jocelyn Fray, her mother. 

"You did it! Yay!" 

Clary laughed, "You also follow Simon?" 

"He only has ninety-two followers, he needs the retweets." she gave her daughter a hug, "Congratulations." 

"Thank you, hashtag Stalker Mom." 

Jocelyn held up a box, "Happy eighteenth birthday."

Clary smiled as they both sat on the couch and she opened the box. She opened it to see a long, metal stick, with designs on it she couldn't recognize. 

"It's called a stele." Jocelyn explained. 

"What is it, like, a paperweight?" 

"No, it's much more than that." Jocelyn said, "It's very ancient. I want you to have it. It's a family heirloom." 

"We, Fray's, have heirlooms?" 

"A few, yes." 

"You know, it's weird." Clary stated, as she rubbed her finger over one of the designs on it, "I doodled something that looked like that this morning." Jocelyn's eyes widened, "I must've seen this around the house somewhere." 

"Honey, I need to--" Clary's phone rang, cutting her off. 

"Simon." Clary smiled, "He's on his way over here." 

"But we need to talk." 

"I can't right now. I need to change." Clary mentioned, "I'm going to see Champagne Enema tonight." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I know. It's the new band name, but, Simon and Maureen are taking me out after the show." 

"But, it's..." Jocelyn exclaimed, before calming down, "It's your eighteenth birthday, and, uh, everything's gonna change for you now." 

"Mom, we've had the talk." Clary sighed in amusement, "I'm good." 

"We need to have a much different and more important talk." 

"And we will. But can it be over breakfast? I got to go." she picked up her bag and walked away, "Thank you for the heirloom!" 

Luke walked in just after Clary had gone upstairs, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Captain's got me on those demonic murders." 

"Look at the drawings." Jocelyn breathed out, "It's already happening." 

"We both knew this was coming." Luke sighed, "We can tell her together." 

"No, it was my choice. I'll do it alone." 

"All right, well, do it soon." Luke warned, "And if she's unprepared, your life is in danger and so is her own." 

"Hey, Luke, what's up?" 

"Hey! Incredible drawings." 

"Oh, thanks." 

"I got you these." he pulled out a box, "Spray paint." 

"Oh, they're perfect." 

"If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you." 

"The paint is for Simon's van." Clary pointed out, "I am insisting they rename the band." 

"Oh, yes, please." Jocelyn shook her head. 

"Hey, did your mom talk to you about that?" he pointed to the stele that was hanging out of her green sweater. 

"Oh, yeah," she took it out of the pocket, "the heirloom." 

"Clary, you're eighteen now, and--" 

"What is with you guys? I'm turning eighteen, it's not like I'm headed off on some epic journey." 

"But you are!" Simon Lewis exclaimed as he burst into the Fray apartment, "See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your wonderous birthday after our gig." 

"You should come back here after." Jocelyn hinted, "The city isn't that safe right now." 

"Ah, thanks, mom, but we're set."

"Yeah, we will take a raincheck--" Simon cut himself off, "Wait, do I smell chicken cacciatore?" 

"Simon." Clary sighed, "Your gig. We got to go." 

"You're singing?" Luke was surprised. 

"Yes, big gig." Simon said, "And by big, I mean not so." 

Jocelyn was hugging Clary very tightly, "Losing circulation here." 

"Breakfast. You and me, tomorrow." Jocelyn said, "Promise?" 

"Yep." Clary wheezed, "Mom....uh, mom? You have to let me go. I'm biologically and legally an adult." 

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Jocelyn sighed as Clary jumped on Simon's back and he ran out of the apartment with her clinging onto him. She turned to Luke, "We'll just, let her be a kid for one...last day." 

He nodded, "Okay." 

\----

"Isabelle, Ravenna, let's go." Alec Lightwood demanded to his two sisters. His biological sister, Isabelle, and his adoptive sister, Ravenna.

The two girls smirked before they walked out of their rooms, Isabelle was holding a platinum blonde wig in her hand, "Hey." they said simultaneously and smiled at each other. Ravenna looked up, "Hey there, big bro." 

"Really?" 

"What can I say?" Isabelle questioned with a smile, "Demons dig blondes." 

"Of course they do, but that's white." he corrected. 

"Platinum. And they don't exactly like Shakespeare, okay, Alec?" 

"You're plenty distracting on your own." 

"So, be yourself?" Isabelle asked, "That's what you're trying to say?" 

"Never mind." Alec huffed, "You're both looking good, let's go." 

"We're ready, Jace." 

"Love the hair, Rave. Double French braids. Nicely done." Jace complimented his adoptive sisters, "Nice choice of wigs, Izzy. Demons dig blondes." 

Isabelle gave her older brother a pointed expression, "Told you." 

"Platinum." 

Ravenna rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sake, it's Platinum Blonde!" 

"All right, guys, for some reason," Jace started, "our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood." 

"Why do they want blood?" Alec asked as he and his siblings started walking towards the weaponry. 

"Isn't that Vampire territory?" Ravenna added. 

"I don't know," Jace shrugged, "Lazy Vampires, maybe?" 

Ravenna sighed, "There must be something special about their blood." 

"Good point, sis." Isabelle smiled. 

"What could be so special about mundane blood?" Alec grumbled. 

"You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for." Isabelle stated as she smoothed out the hairs on her wig. 

Ravenna took the Seraph Blade that Jace was giving her, "It must be important if demons are running around and killing mundanes for it." 

"We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for." Jace said. 

"So you don't think they're acting on their own?" 

"No." 

"They're not exactly creative thinkers." Alec mentioned. 

"They're shapeshifters." Ravenna added. 

"This is what our target looks like," Jace pointed to a screen, "For now." 

"Great." Alec stated, "I'll get approval for the mission." 

"Come on, Alec." Jace rolled his eyes, "By the time you send that message we'll have killed eight demons." 

"Besides, it's more fun to break the rules..." Isabelle looked at her sister. 

"...than to follow them." Ravenna finished. 

\----

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" Clary demanded as Jace accidently bumped his shoulder with hers. 

He immediately turned around, "You can see me?" 

"Well, yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me." 

"You have The Sight?" 

"The what?" 

"How can I not know who you are?" 

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" she asked, "Even once?" 

"Jace!" he heard his name being called by Alec, his Parapatai and brother, so he spared a quick glance at the red-head in front of him before automatically running in the direction of his siblings. 

\----

"I hear you've been pedaling mundane blood." Jace stood behind the shapeshifting demon and spoke to it. 

"Why? Are you looking to score?" 

"No." he said, "But, you're gonna tell me who is." 

The demon turned around, "Well, you're outnumbered here." 

"Oh, I like our odds." Jace smirked as he spotted Ravenna coming in from the side, and his Parapatai hiding in the shadows, just as his seraph blade came out sharp, "Last chance." 

"Watch out!" Ravenna heard a shriek before she turned her head and caught a glimpse of a mop of orange-red hair and rolled her eyes as the mundane pushed the demon out of the way. 

Jace pushed her back, "Careful!" 

Ravenna came out of hiding and started battling the demons alongside Isabelle, taking out four with each others' help. Jace and Alec worked together, taking out four, working together on the fifth. 

"Are you hurt?" Jace asked the red-head as he helped her up, before he got punched in the face by a demon and they started fist-fighting. 

The red-head picked up the blade and it lit up when she touched it. She turned, and the blade went through a demons' chest, it disappearing into thin air, though she thought she had just killed a mundane, or an actual person, and her jaw dropped in shock. 

The fight suddenly got extremely chaotic. Isabelle and Ravenna were backed into a corner, Alec and Jace on the other side. The siblings were so distracted, they didn't even notice the redhead slip out of the room. 

"Alec!" Ravenna yelled, throwing him another seraph blade, "Catch!" 

"Lightwood Power." Isabelle nodded at Ravenna, before the girls swung their blades at the demons, killing all of the ones on their side almost instantly before going to help their brothers. 

\----

Clary Fray woke in an unknown place. When she didn't recognize her surroundings, she immediately shot up.

"Ow."

She looked over to her right to see a pretty female with dark pink-lipstick and black clothing on. On her left was another pretty female, dark hair, dark eyes, red lips, and all black clothing. She could tell these two girls must've been related somehow. 

"I don't know you." Clary panicked, "Who are you?" 

"I'm Isabelle." the first one said, "And the one looking at you weirdly is Ravenna." she looked at her sister, "You have a question, don't you?" 

"Who the hell are you, redhead?" Ravenna blurted out harshly. 

The read-haired girl was scared, and her voice shook, "Um, I, uh," 

"Rave." Isabelle scolded, "Don't be so mean." 

"I've never seen Jace so curious and distracted over a mundane, Izzy, I'm a little suspicious." Ravenna defended, "Like you saw earlier, mundane, distractions are highly dangerous in our line of work." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clary whispered as she frantically looked around the room, "Who's Jace?" 

"You don't know much, do you?" 

"All I know is that some psycho has taken my mother and now you people have taken me." 

"Excuse me?" Ravenna raised her eyebrow in offense, "By 'taken', I assume you mean 'saved your life'." she rolled her eyes, "Where's our 'thank you', Miss Mundane?" 

"A mundane shouldn't even be here." Alec said as he followed Jace into the infirmary. 

"Where is here, exactly?" 

"She's not a mundane, Alec." Jace corrected. 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it." Jace got a little snippy, "Look, Isabelle, Ravenna, can you...?" They got the hint and got off the bed, as he sat down on it, "I'm Jace Wayland." 

"I'm Clary Fr--" 

"Fray, yeah, we know who you are." 

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec questioned from across the room as he observed the mundane. 

"No," Ravenna glared at the redhead, "You're not the only one." 

"You two find everything unusual." 

"Maybe it's because I don't trust that a random mundane comes in and suddenly has your curiosity, because she 'doesn't know what she is'. She has to know something. I'm still going with the set conclusion that she is a mundane." 

"Rave is right." Alec pointed out, "I need to report this to The Clave." 

"You know what?" Jace demanded, "Dial it down a notch." 

"My brother doesn't have a notch, and neither does Rave." Isabelle laughed, "I love you, Alec, Rave, but you two have your own individual switches that are always on." 

"Love you too." they replied simultaneously. 

"But, this is, just--" Alec got cut off by Jace. 

"You know what? Just give me a minute." nobody moved, "Here's a word I never thought I'd say: please." 

"What is with you?" Alec asked, "Seriously, what is with him?" 

"I could ask the same--" Ravenna got cut off by Isabelle. 

"Walk with me, siblings." she grabbed both of their arms and practically forced them out of the room, "I'll explain it to you." 

"We don't know this girl." Alec said. 

"Exactly." Ravenna rolled her eyes, "There is no such thing as new Shadowhunters." she said, "Shadowhunters and born and raised as Shadowhunters, not mundanes." 

"There is now." 

"You don't find that strange?" 

"What I find so strange is why you're so upset." Isabelle said, "I will talk to Rave later, because I understand where she is coming from here, but Alec, maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her." she laughed, "You know, you should be happy Jace is interested in somebody other than himself." 

"Maybe I'm pissed because she ruined the mission." Alec's voice was full of seriousness, "We never found out who was ordering for mundane blood. That was our one job, and--" he cut himself off, looking at his adoptive sister for help. 

"She ruined it." Ravenna finished. 

\----

"Your wound is healed." Jace told Clary in the infirmary. 

"What?" she questioned, "How is that possible?" she widened her eyes in confusion, "So, what, I'm miraculously healed and you stunning people have magical powers or something?" 

"No, no, don't confuse me with a Warlock." 

"A what?" 

"A Warlock." she just gave him a confused look, "Warlocks, Seelies, Vampires--" 

"Literally, my brain is about to explode." 

"Jeez, well, all right, I'll keep it simple for you." he sighed, "All the legends are true. We're Shadowhunters." he paused, "We protect the human world from the demon world." he explained, "So, those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shapeshifting demons." 

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club." Clary stated, "I just wanna find my mom. The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother." her voice wavered with tears, "Please. Please help me find her." 

"I'm the best chance you got." 

"I don't even know you." she whispered, and her phone rang, "It's Simon." 

"Who?" 

"Simon. My best-friend." she answered, "Simon!" 

"Why haven't you been answering your phone for two days?" he questioned from the other line, "Find My Friends says your phone is inside an abandoned church on Deighton." he said, "I'm outside." 

Clary ran over to the window, "I see you." 

"Well, I don't see you." 

"Give me five minutes, I have to get dressed." 

"What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary is there a meth problem we need to talk about?" 

"Simon, just give me five minutes, okay?" she hung up the phone, "What happened to my clothes?" 

"Demon venom, remember?" Jace shook his head, reminding himself that she probably didn't remember what had happened, "Isabelle left you these. Actually, some of that stuff is Rave's, so don't ruin it. No need to give her another reason to not like you." 

Clary picked up one of the high-heeled boots, "You're kidding, right?" 

"She's very comfortable with her body." 

Clary changed into the clothes and looked in the mirror, spotting the mark on her neck, "How did that get there?"

"Oh, I drew that." 

"Okay, listen, I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck," she scolded, "That's creepy." 

"Duly noted, I guess next time I'll just let you die." he rolled his eyes, "And it's not a tattoo, it's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters, lethal for humans." he held up her sketchbook, "But you already know about runes, don't you?" all she could give was a confused look, "Unless you don't. Which is what makes you so interesting....Clary Fray."


End file.
